monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Leshen
|Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Falls to one knee |Habitats = Ancient Forest |Monster Size = 549.7cm |Monster Relations = Ancient Leshen |Generation = Fifth |Navmode = custom |Navigation = Ecology}}Leshens are Relicts first introduced in Monster Hunter: World. __TOC__ Physiology The Leshen's body structure or biology is completely alien to the known world. The creature stands upright on two limbs that support an eerily humanoid body made of what appears to be wood, which it covers with ragged clothing; branches grow out of its shoulders, which may have the remains of its most recent victims hanging upon them. The Leshen's head is an animal's skull, topped by a pair of antlers unlike anything seen in the Old or New World. The Leshen seemingly lacks any functioning eyes, mouth or any features expected from the head of a living monster. Indeed, in its own world it is thought to be a nature spirit rather than any kind of living creature. The only features of Leshens that would make sense are its long pair of arms, which end in razor-sharp claws. While Leshens aren't nearly as fast or ferocious in close-quarter combat as many creatures of the known world, the Leshen's cunning mind and magic allows it to make effective use of its claws, often pulling deceptively slow maneuvers or using its teleportation to cut down unwary opponents from behind. Geralt of Rivia, the Witcher who came from the same world as the Leshen noted that the creature has made itself more powerful than its average brethern in their home world by absorbing the rich nutrients of the New World. Behavior and Abilities Leshens are very territorial and will attack anything that they can not (or do not wish to) influence with their magic. It is said that that they are closely attuned to the forests in which they live, and will slay anyone who fails to treat the forests with respect. For this reason, legends in its homeworld claim that Leshens despise humans for destroying woodlands as they expand their settlements. While not physically agile or strong in comparison to most creatures the Commission faced (even after absorbing rich nutrients from the New World), Leshens have powerful magical abilities that they can use to command nature itself. Leshens can summon and control strangling roots from the ground and take control of the minds of lesser creatures. So far, Jagras, Gajalaka and Revolture are the only creatures that have proven vulnerable to a Leshen's mind control. They have also been observed to teleport, dissolving into a cloud of smoke which reforms elsewhere. In-Game Description Element/Status Effectiveness Monster Materials Equipment :For more information, see Leshen Equipment Leshen materials can be used to craft one armor set: Geralt α Armor. The following is a complete list for Leshen weapons: Gallery Notes *Leshen is part of the collaboration with The Witcher III: Wild Hunt and was added in the v.6 update on February 8, 2019 (UTC). *The music that play when encountering, fighting and slaying the the Leshen are all pieces of "The Trail" by Marcin Pzybyłowicz, which is itself an original track for'' The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt''. *Leshen's body and legs can be broken in unison. Leshen antlers can be broken twice. *Breaking parts of Leshen's body will affect it's ability to summon minions. Leshen will summon less frequently and less number of Jagras or Revoltures at a time the more parts are broken. *Leshen can command Revoltures to fly around its body, acting as a damaging "aura". This aura can be dispelled by hitting the Leshen with the Igni Sign or enough Dragons Pods. ** During the final phase of the fight, Leshen will put on a Revolture aura that can't be completely removed. *Despite seemingly lacking any eyes, Leshen can be disoriented with Flash Pods. *Leshen can be mounted. However, players can only cling to its head and the Leshen will not attempt to ram into surfaces like other monsters do. *The Leshen is inspired by a Slavic Mythological creature known as the Leshy. *Technically, the Hunter never fought the regular variant of the Leshen, as it was hunted down single-handedly by Geralt. See Also *Leshen on Witcher Wiki. Category:Relicts Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:Collaboration Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters